


Lost Boy

by afvcso



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afvcso/pseuds/afvcso
Summary: Ryan Ross, a kid who's been in foster care for eight years, finally finds a place where he feels like he can live. One of the facts might be that the Urie's son is extremely adorable, but it might also be that he genuinely likes the family as well.





	1. Ryan

Ryan Ross, 16 years old. He was abused by his parents as a child, causing him to be emotionally scarred for life. He bounces from foster home to foster home, nobody wanting him due to him not speaking to anyone. He was only 8 years old when he was taken from his parents.

~

_“Why are you such a disappointment?” George yelled violently at his son before slapping him right across the boy’s left cheek._

_Ryan visibly flinched, a bad choice on his part. This just made George slap him again. Tears stained the boy’s cheeks, but no sound came from him at all. He’d learned from last time. No sounds mean less of this. He’d learned that by now. If only he could learn to not cry, then there would be even less. Before Ryan could think again, there was a sharp pain in his right side. He hadn’t even noticed that his mother had knocked him to the ground, making it easier for his father to kick him in the side. The boy flinched again, another bad choice. His eyes squinted shut, waiting for more pain. And there it was. His mother had started to kick his left side as his father continued with his right side._

_“You’ve always been a disappointment to me.” His father growled, “I knew you wouldn’t make it. A ‘D’ on your math test? Seriously, Ryan?” The man scowled at him. “I thought that a son of mine would be better than that.” George shook his head. Another kick. And another. And another._

_Ryan winced sharply as he heard a crack. That couldn’t be good. It wasn’t like he would say something about it. It would just make it worse. Ryan waited until everything stopped. It lasted for hours and hours, but it finally stopped around midnight. After George and Danielle went up to bed, Ryan laid there on the floor of the living room, not able to move. He laid there and cried. He cried until there was no moisture left in his body to cry. Then he just laid there some more, not able to get up. He slightly lifted his head and winced. He reached a hand up and felt something wet. He looked at his hand, and it was covered in red. It didn’t surprise him. The first thing George had done was smash a beer bottle on Ryan’s head. Once he got over what had happened hours before, Ryan was able to crawl over to the landline that they had set up at the table beside their couch. He looked around, making sure that nobody was coming before dialing the three numbers that he knew would help him. 9-1-1._

_“911, is it an emergency?” The voice that sounded pretty feminine asked._

_Ryan nodded before realizing that the person couldn’t see him. “Y-yes, it is.” The small boy murmured, his voice shaking with fear._

_“Can you tell me what happened?” The voice asked. “M-my… My mom and dad hurt me.” Ryan replied quietly. His heart was beating out of his chest. He could get caught, and it scared him._

_“Okay, it’ll be alright. Do you know your address?” The person asked in a soft voice, realizing how scared the boy was._

_Ryan told the person his address before the person said that they had people on the way. “Do you want me to stay and talk to you until they get here to make sure that you stay safe?” The voice asked._

_“Mhm,” Ryan replied quietly, “Please.”_

_The person on the phone talked to Ryan, attempting to calm the boy down. It didn’t work, but Ryan appreciated the effort. Soon enough, there was a soft knock on the door. Ryan crawled his way over, trying not to let the pain get to him and opened the door._

_“Are you Ryan?” The man at the door asked. Once Ryan nodded, the man helped Ryan up and laid him on the couch, “Where are your parents at?” He asked softly. Once Ryan directed the man towards his parent’s bedroom, the man was off._

_Ryan didn’t remember much after that. He drifted in and out of consciousness, but he did remember a lot of yelling and then being put in a car. After that night, his life changed forever. Ryan didn’t know that he would be in a new foster home almost every week for the next 8 years because people didn’t want him._

~

Ryan sighed as he sat in the DHS office. He was apparently going to a new home. His 400th home, to be exact. Yes, he counted. He looked at Shelley, his worker, who was doing some paperwork on her computer. She was the only person who Ryan would talk to, but only if they were alone. And even then, he barely said anything to her. He pushed his bangs out of his face and sighed. “Where did you say that I’m going again?” The sixteen-year-old shyly asked Shelley.

Shelley smiled at Ryan. “You’re going to the Urie family. They’re really nice, and they have a son your age.” She sent a small smirk to him, which made Ryan’s face go red. He’d regretted telling Shelley about his sexuality the moment he did it. He needed to tell someone though. Shelley was almost, almost, like the mother figure in his life.

Ryan nodded and went silent again. The office was boring, but it was better than the shelter. He’d rather be alone than have other kids asking to hang out with him. It was a bit awkward just shaking his head and walking away.

Once Shelley finished whatever paperwork she was doing, she looked at Ryan and smiled. “Ready to go?” She asked, standing up and grabbing her purse.

Ryan nodded and stood up. He grabbed the small bag that he kept with him when he went from house to house. It had his personal items and a few different items of clothing. He followed the woman out of the building and towards her car, a black Ford Focus. He got into the front seat and looked to the radio and then Shelley for approval. Once he saw the woman nod, he smiled slightly and turned the radio to the station that he liked. He hummed quietly along as Shelley drove to the Urie family’s house. It wasn’t that long of a drive, so it wasn’t that bad. It still made his anxiety levels rise, like they did every time he went to a new family. Once they pulled into the driveway of the house, Ryan looked up. His eyes widened. Their house was huge. He followed Shelley up to the front porch, where she rung the doorbell. Ryan’s eyes widened, even more, when the door was opened. The house was loud.

“Brendon! Give me my bass back!” A blonde girl yelled up the stairs before sighing dramatically.

“Chill out, Nic. I just wanna try playing it.” A voice replied from upstairs that Ryan assumed was Brendon.

The girl, Nic, turned around and rolled her eyes, walking over to the woman who opened the door and was talking to Shelley.

“Mom, can you tell B to give me my bass back?” She asked with a small pout. The girl wasn’t that young, maybe a year or two younger than Ryan.

“Nicole,” Her mother sighed, “Just wait a minute. Can’t you see that we have company?” She asked the girl.

Nicole sighed and nodded. She then looked at Ryan and smiled. “Hi, my name’s Nicole.” She introduced.

Ryan nodded. He didn’t speak and didn’t plan on speaking anytime soon.

“This is Ryan. He doesn’t talk much.” Shelley stepped in with an apologetic smile towards the girl.

“I’m Grace,” The woman, Nicole’s mom, then said, “I’m going to be your new foster mom. My husband, Boyd, will be home soon enough. For now, you can hang out with the kids. I’ll call Brendon down.” The woman then started yelling Brendon’s name, which made Ryan flinch and back up a few steps. He still remembered those nights vividly, and he hated it. If anyone yelled or looked like they were going to hurt him, he closed up.

Ryan looked back up a second later, and his eyes widened slightly. There was a guy that looked around his age standing with the other two. The first thing Ryan noticed about the boy, who he assumed was Brendon, was his eyes. They were a beautiful dark chocolate color that could make anyone melt. Then it was his hair. It was very dark, almost black, and styled in a quiff. On anyone else, it would’ve looked fuckboy-ish, but he looks almost dorky when you pair it with his black-framed glasses. All of the imperfections that the boy had just added to the perfection. And that was just his face.

“Hi,” The boy started with a smile, “I’m Brendon”

Ryan could almost fall in love with his voice. It was beautiful and calming. The older of the two smiled back and nodded.

“Ryan doesn’t talk,” Nicole supplied to Brendon with a grin, “It’s a big difference from you, Mr. Talk-a-lot.” She teased with a small chuckle.

Brendon rolled his eyes. “You know that’s not my fault, Nic. You know that it’s from my ADHD, and I can’t control it. Don’t say to take my meds, because I don’t like those. They make me feel not like myself, and…” The boy rambled on, making Ryan smile more. It was cute. After a minute,

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Shut up, B. You’re rambling again.”

You know, Ryan might actually like living here, as long as they want to keep him here.


	2. Brendon

Brendon Urie, 15 and three-quarters years old. He’s had an amazing life. He has great parents and a sister that he actually likes, only sometimes. His family has been doing foster care for as long as he can remember. Dozens of kids have been through his house. Only one has stayed though. Her name is Nicole. Her original name was Nicole Row, we didn’t know her middle name, but we changed her name to Nicole Row-Urie when we adopted her so that she still had a bit of her original self in her. She was taken away due to domestic violence and drug use. Luckily, she’s fine now. She’s happier at the Urie house than she ever was at home. Sure, the blonde sticks out from everyone else in the house, but she doesn’t mind. She still somehow had the passion for music that the Urie family did. She plays bass, guitar, and piano. She also has a lovely voice, like most of the Urie’s do. It was almost like she was meant to be in their family.

Brendon, well, he’s Brendon. He’s an adorable dork that has the biggest passion for music ever. He can play almost anything if he tries, and he’s always in a positive mood. He’s also very hyper. And before you ask, no he’s not on a sugar high. He just has ADHD. He bounces off of the walls and speaks at a mile a minute, but it’s not his fault. He just chooses not to take his medications. They don't make him feel like himself. He’d rather be able to be his true self and have people be annoyed with him than feeling empty on the inside.

~

_Brendon was basically running circles around the house. He was excited. The five-year-old was going to have a friend his own age to play with for once! He didn’t know exactly what was going on, but a little girl named Nicole was coming to stay with them. It sounded like fun, so he easily agreed. After a few minutes, Brendon flopped onto the couch. He wasn’t there for long, though, because the doorbell rang. The boy quickly jumped up and practically sprinted to the door. He beat his mom by, like, ten seconds! Brendon was bouncing, waiting for the door to open. Once it did, the boy sprinted outside to see who his new friend was. “Hi! I’m Brendon!” He greeted eagerly, but he frowned a bit when she backed away a little bit. She hid behind the legs of the other woman that was standing there._

_The woman chuckled and looked at him. “Hello, Brendon. This is Nicole. Nicole, can you say ‘hi’ to Brendon?”_

_The small blonde girl waved slightly, a small “hi” escaping her lips._

_Brendon grinned at her actually responding. “You wanna be friends? I have a bunch of toys upstairs! Ooh! And we have a piano! Wanna see?”_

_Nicole was still a bit hesitant but eventually agreed. She followed Brendon to the living room, where there was a piano. She watched as the boy tried to play, though he wasn’t any good. Next, they went upstairs. Brendon was right, there were a lot of toys up there. It wasn’t long before the two were basically best friends._

_-_

_“Adopting?” Brendon questioned, “What does that mean?” The boy asked his mother._

_“Well, we’ve had Nicole for so long that we want to make her part of our family forever,” Grace replied with a smile._

_Brendon grinned and nodded. “Well, I like that idea. I was confused why she’s been here for so long.” The, now, seven-year-old shrugged and walked out of the room. His grin widened as he grabbed his cheap, plastic guitar and started to play. It was something he’d started to do a lot more recently. It was fun, and he hoped to get a real guitar one day._

~

Brendon carefully cracked the door to Nicole’s room. The smirk on his face grew as he quickly darted in and grabbed the black bass from the stand in the corner of the room and started to run up the stairs to his room. He plopped down onto his bed and started to pluck the strings. Nicole had a better bass than him, and he wanted to play it.

“Brendon! Give me my bass back!” Nicole shouted from the bottom of the stairs after a few minutes.

Brendon chuckled softly before replying. “Chill out, Nic. I just wanna try playing it,” He continued to pluck at the strings, grinning at how much nicer the instrument was to play than his own. After a few minutes, Brendon heard his mom yelling for him to come downstairs. He rolled his eyes and started to walk down, “Yeah, mo-” He began softly but cut himself off. He looked at the guy that was standing in the doorway. Was this the person his mom was talking about earlier? It couldn’t be. They usually took younger kids. Not that Brendon was complaining, though. The kid was attractive. He wasn’t sure if he was older or younger than him, but they were around the same age. He had a light brown fringe that covered his face when he looked down. But once he looked up, Brendon could see his honey colored eyes. They were beautiful. Brendon didn’t stare at him for long, not wanting to make things weird. He instead decided to introduce himself, “Hi, I’m Brendon.” He said with a friendly smile. 

All the other boy did in return was smile back and nod. It wasn’t long before Nicole jumped in.

“Ryan doesn’t talk,” She informed her brother with a grin, “It’s a big difference from you, Mr. Talk-a-lot.” The fifteen-year-old teased.

The older of the two rolled his eyes. “You know that’s not my fault, Nic. You know that it’s from my ADHD, and I can’t control it. Don’t say to take my meds, because I don’t like those. They make me feel not like myself, and I hate it. You know all of this!” He continued to ramble, not noticing the smile on Ryan’s face.


	3. Him

Ryan set his bag down on the bed that he was given. He shared a room with Brendon, which he didn’t really mind. He looked around the room and saw a black bass sitting on the other bed. He wondered if it was Nicole’s. He shrugged the thought off of his mind and sat down on his bed. He liked the room. There were multiple instruments, which was cool. Brendon must be a musician. He was only in the room alone for about five minutes before someone burst into the room. Ryan’s eyes widened at the sudden noise, instantly backing away from the source of the noise, which he found out was Brendon.

“Oh, Hey Ryan. Didn’t mean to scare you,” Brendon said in a friendly tone, “So, you can’t talk?” He then questioned after a minute.

Ryan opened his mouth to object, but closed it after a second. He didn’t know this kid. Was this just a trick to get him to talk? If so, Ryan wasn’t going to fall for it. The last time he talked to someone who he didn’t trust he got beaten. He’d ended up with three broken ribs and many bruises and cuts that night. He was in the hospital for a long time. Instead of answering the boy in front of him, he just looked down and turned away from him.

Brendon frowned a bit. “Can you talk?” He asked softly, “I’m not going to do anything to you.” He continued with a comforting smile.

Ryan just nodded. He still didn’t trust the kid very much, but he was pretty sure that he wasn’t going to do anything. Still, no words came out of his mouth. He heard the other boy audibly sigh.

“What’s your story?” Brendon asked softly, sitting down next to Ryan. The younger of the two ran a hand through his hair and waited to see if he would reply.

Ryan looked around the room and spotted a whiteboard. He stood up and walked towards it. He looked towards Brendon as if asking ‘May I?’ When Brendon nodded, Ryan smiled at him in thanks before grabbing the marker. He hadn’t told the story since he made the 911 call when he was just eight years old.

‘When I was little, like 7 and 8 years old, my parents abused me. It was both verbal and physical, mostly physical,’ Ryan wrote, waiting for Brendon to read all of it before erasing it. He didn’t look to see his reaction because he wanted to wait until the full story was over to see what he thought, ‘One time, it was really bad. I ended up with three broken ribs, many bruises, and many scars that are still there. They would beat me if I talked or did anything that they didn’t like,’ Ryan continued before erasing after a few minutes, ‘That night, it was so bad that I couldn’t get up. I was luckily able to crawl to the home phone that we had and dialed 911. They came and arrested my parents and took me to the hospital, where I stayed for over a month,’ He waited for Brendon to finish reading the erased the board again, ‘After I was out of the hospital, they tried to find a home for me to stay in. I’ve bounced between homes for the past eight years. This is my 400th home. None of them want me because I’m too afraid of everything.” The boy finished. He turned to Brendon, tears in his eyes and rolling down his face. He felt vulnerable, very vulnerable. The next thing he knew, there was a pair of arms wrapped around his small body. Surprisingly, Ryan didn’t even flinch as he would usually do.

“You’ll be okay, Ryan,” Brendon whispered, “I think you’ll like it here. We aren’t like the other homes.”

The reassurance made Ryan smile slightly. Maybe he could trust this kid.

~

A small groan left Ryan’s mouth as he was suddenly awoken by a loud beeping noise. He’d been at the Urie house for two weeks, a new record, but he still hasn’t trusted anyone enough to say anything. He’s been close, but then his anxiety set in.

“Ryan, can you turn that off?” A groggy voice came from the other bed. Brendon had a pillow over his face, and it didn’t look like he was going to move for a while.

Ryan reached over and turned off the alarm, which he’d found out was from the clock. Only then did the boy realize what the alarm was for. School. Ryan didn’t really want to go to school. He didn’t want to be the new kid, especially after a break. Luckily, Brendon was a sophomore like him, as was Nicole, so they could help him out. He then started to drag himself out of bed and over to Brendon’s. He started to shake the other boy.

“What?” Brendon whined, the sound muffled because of the pillow.

Ryan rolled his eyes and continued to shake him. ‘Get up.’ He thought, sighing softly. When the other decided not to get up after three minutes of Ryan shaking him, he rolled his eyes and walked over to his closet. Brendon’s room was pretty cool. It had two closets and enough room for two beds with plenty of room to spare. Ryan grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a random hoodie. He then walked into the bathroom and tried to make his hair look somewhat presentable. He sighed at the curls that now framed his face. The boy looked around the small room before spotting his flat iron. He sighed in relief and started to straighten his hair. Once done, Ryan walked back out into the room to see a shirtless Brendon climbing out of bed. He quickly tried to avert his eyes, but it didn’t quite happen. The boy just stood there, staring at his foster brother with his jaw dropped. This wasn’t right, not at all, but it wasn’t like he could help it. It’s kinda hard not to check out a hot shirtless guy. Plus, it’s not like they were actually brothers, right?

Ryan snapped back into reality when he realized that Brendon was staring at him, a playful smirk spread across his lips. “You good, Ryan?” He asked in a teasing tone

Ryan felt his cheeks immediately heat up. Looking away, he nodded before quickly escaping the situation. He grabbed his bag and headed downstairs to where Nicole and Grace, who he learned was always called Nani, sat at the counter. His cheeks were still obviously burning crimson, but he hoped Nicole and Nani wouldn’t ask. He grabbed a bowl, some cereal, and the jug of milk before preparing his meal, grabbing a spoon, and sitting down next to Nicole.

“Good morning, Ryan.” The two chorused with almost identical smiles. It was crazy how similar they were even though Nicole was adopted. Their looks were obviously different, but their actions were damn near identical.

Ryan nodded in response, offering a small smile before starting to eat. He wanted to avoid Brendon as much as he could, which was most likely impossible since they had every class together at school. He luckily finished right as the other boy was coming down the stairs, retreating to the living room to wait for the other two to finish. Then, they would start the trek to school.

~

“Ryan Ross?” A lady called out to the class. She was short, a little on the chubbier side, and had raven black hair. Her voice was soft, and she wore a smile on her face throughout the entire class.

The boy raised his hand shyly, not saying a word. He probably needed to say something, but he didn’t feel like he could. How would he know that he could trust these people?

After a few seconds, another voice spoke up. “He’s here,” Brendon said before walking up to the teacher. They talked for a minute or so before the lady smiled and nodded. When Brendon sat down at his desk again, he leaned over to Ryan, “That’s Mrs. Everett. She’s really chill, and I told her your situation. She understands completely. Her class is also really easy. All we do is read articles and answer questions about it.” The boy shrugged and leaned back over to his desk.

Ryan smiled and nodded. He still was embarrassed about that morning, but Brendon didn’t seem to care that much. He shook the thought out of his head and focused about how easy 10th grade English would be. Just articles and questions? A piece of cake!

~

The next class was math with Mrs. Gray, which was also pretty easy. Since he had done online schooling beforehand, he was a little ahead of schedule, which was good. After that was history (also easy), and then science (a little more challenging). So far, Ryan liked his classes. After lunch was his electives, which should be fairly easy. The electives chosen for him were orchestra and theatre. He could play a few instruments, so he just had to choose one for orchestra, and he didn’t really know what he would do in theatre. Maybe he could be a makeup artist. He liked doing makeup, especially theatrical looks. 

Ryan and Brendon walked into the common area alongside each other. They sat their bags on a table and walked to get in line for lunch. Ryan wanted to ask why Nicole wasn’t there, but he still didn’t feel comfortable. 

“So, what do you play?” Brendon asked, remembering that orchestra was next hour. Nicole was in that class as well. She played the double bass. Brendon, himself, played the cello. He noticed the other boy biting his lip and looking around, “It’s alright. You can write it out when we get back to the table.” He said with a warm smile when he noticed his nervousness.

Once the two got back to the table with their lunch, Ryan grabbed a piece of paper out of his bag. ‘I play the cello’ He wrote down before sliding it to Brendon. He saw the other’s face immediately light up.

“Me too!” He said excitedly, “I play the cello, and Nic plays the bass,” He then continued with a grin, “Also, she’s not here since she’s a freshman. I’m sure you were wondering.” He explained before going into a ramble about how they can be section buddies and other orchestra related topics.

Ryan couldn’t help but smile at the cuteness of it all. The smile quickly disappeared when a group of people walked up to them. It was a girl with dark hair, a tall boy with striking blue eyes, a shorter boy that also had blue eyes, and a brunette with a beard that was also wearing flip-flops. 

“Hey Bren,” The girl started with a blinding white smile that could probably seduce any straight or bisexual male, “You weren’t at our table, so we decided to look for you.” She continued softly. 

“Oh, uh, yeah. I meant to text you guys. I’m showing Ryan around and everything. He’s our new foster kid that we’ve had for the past couple weeks.” Brendon replied, unaware of the obvious flirtatious tone of the girl’s voice. 

The girl nodded and looked over to the other boy at the table and smiled fakely. “Hi Ryan, it’s nice to meet you,” She said in a sickly sweet tone of voice, “I’m Sarah, Sarah Orzechowski.”

Ryan smiled shyly back at her and nodded, hoping she didn’t want a response.

Sarah’s smile faded into a scowl before Brendon jumped in. “Ryan doesn’t talk. He has past experiences that he’s kinda traumatized from.” The dark haired boy summarized without giving too much away. 

Ryan smiled at Brendon slightly as if thanking him before looking back at Sarah. He got a bad vibe from her, but he wasn’t going to do anything about it. It wasn’t like he could really do anything. 

Sarah moved her gaze from Ryan to Brendon, her face immediately lightening up into a small smile. “Oh, okay,” Her voice went back to that soft and sweet tone that she had before, “I'm so sorry to hear about that,” She paused, “Well, I’ll let you two finish eating.” And with that, she walked away with the other three boys following behind.

~

Orchestra went by smoothly. Since it was the first of the year, they were basically starting over and getting ready to prepare for their next concert. Theatre was fun as well. Ryan offered, well Brendon offered for him, to do makeup. Ryan was basically doing everyone’s makeup all hour. After class ended, Brendon and Ryan met up with Nicole and started to walk home. 

Once they got home, Ryan walked upstairs and practically crashed onto the first bed he could get to. His eyes shut, and he quickly started to fall asleep. Sleep almost took over when he heard the door open and close again. 

“Ryan?” The voice started in a confused tone, “Why are you on my bed?” He continued. It was pretty easy to tell that it was Brendon’s voice. 

Ryan’s eyes instantly shot open as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He almost muttered a sorry but didn’t. Instead, he just got up and got into his own bed, facing away from Brendon. 

“Hey Ry,” Brendon started softly. Once Ryan lifted his head and looked towards him, he continued, “Why don’t you trust me yet?” He asked with a sad look in his eyes. 

Ryan opened his mouth but he couldn’t think of words to say, so he just laid his head back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it's been so long! I've had no inspiration, and I finally got some again! I hope to update more frequently now that I have more ideas for how I want the story to go! Anyways, thanks for reading!


	4. Voices

Over the past couple weeks, Ryan has concluded that mornings suck ass. He was glad that the week was finally over. It had been pretty easy for the most part, except for having to see that Sarah girl at lunch every day. Ryan didn’t think she liked him, and he didn’t know why. He never did anything to her. At least it was Friday. Fridays were fun. Classes were usually easy, and they got off of school for the weekend. The boy was used to the alarm by now. He wasn’t a morning person, but he’d given up on complaining to himself. His morning routine was fairly simple: get up, get dressed, flat iron his hair, wake Brendon up, then go downstairs to eat. From there, they left to go to school. The three of them walked alongside each other, Brendon cracking jokes, Nicole playfully punching him, and Ryan just smiling and listening. He still hadn’t talked. He’d gotten close a few times, but he’d always stopped himself before. His teachers all seemed to understand, which was nice. He didn’t know what he would do if they didn’t.

~

Ryan looked around the busy room. How did he let Brendon convince him to do this? There were way too many people there. The boy looked over at his foster brother. He tried to ignore the fact that Brendon looked practically irresistible with his black leather jacket, skinny jeans, and black high tops. He’d also taken his glasses off and exchanged them for contacts. He looked like the bad boy that Ryan wanted so desperately not to fall for but eventually would anyways. 

“C’mon,” Brendon grinned and grabbed Ryan’s wrist, leading him over to the kitchen, where he knew that drinks were being served, “Do you want anything to drink?” He then asked. When Ryan nodded, he handed him a red solo cup. “It’s just punch,” Brendon said when the other gave him a questioning look. 

Ryan took a look at the inside of the cup. It looked like punch. It smelled like punch, but it did have a little bit of a, well, a punch to it. It tasted like punch too, but it definitely wasn’t just punch. He wasn’t going to say anything though. It wasn’t bad though. He looked at Brendon as he took a sip of the punch from his own cup. He opened his mouth for a split second then closed it again. He wasn’t making that mistake. Instead, he took another sip from the cup, then another, then another, and another until it was gone. Ryan looked down at the empty cup, biting his lower lip. Should he go back for more? Probably not. Was he going to? Hell yes.

The boy walked back over to the drinks to get more punch. As he sloppily poured more of the juice and vodka mix into his cup, he briefly looked around. There were more people than before. Ryan’s palms started to sweat a little, and his head started to spin a bit. He shook his head, hoping that the anxiety would subside. He then started his walk back to where he was standing. As he walked, it got better. He just kept sipping on his drink, hoping it would take the edge off of everything. He soon got to where he was about ten feet away from Brendon. All of a sudden, he came tumbling down. There was nothing he could do, so he waited for the impact. But it never came. Ryan was ultimately confused when a pair of arms wrapped around his torso. He looked up, cheeks red from embarrassment, to see a very familiar pair of chocolate orbs. At that time, the red in his cheeks deepened. 

“You’ve never drank before, have you?” Brendon asked with a small grin, almost teasing Ryan. When the other shook his head, Brendon chuckled, “Well, I guess now is a good time to start. Might as well go hard the first time so that the other times aren’t so bad, right?”

Ryan stared blankly at him for a second, contemplating the idea, before nodding. Yeah, that might be a good idea. He gave Brendon a small nod before noticing that he still had his arms wrapped around him, making his cheeks become crimson yet again. 

Brendon looked at their state and quickly let Ryan go, his own cheeks becoming slightly red but nowhere near as bad as Ryan’s. He recovered quickly, grinning. “Let’s get to drinking!” He exclaimed and led Ryan back over to the kitchen. Brendon seemed to make every drink that he knew and that he could make with what was there. He even made some odd combinations that he’d never tried but ended up not tasting that bad. The two also took multiple shots each of various alcoholic drinks. 

In the midst of everything, the two seemed to have moved to a room away from everyone else. Ryan was drunk, to say the least. A small number of giggles came out of his mouth as he wrapped his arms around Brendon’s neck. “Hi,” He murmured softly into his ear before resting his head on Brendon’s shoulder.

Brendon, who wasn’t near as drunk as Ryan but still not aware of reality, chuckled a bit. “Hi.” He replied, not really comprehending that it was Ryan’s first time speaking to him. All he really could think about was how cute he and his voice was. Brendon then rested his arms around Ryan’s waist, pulling him slightly closer and resting his nose against his cheek. The only thing Brendon could conclude was that Ryan smelled amazing. 

“Y’know,” Ryan started, “I thought you were really hot from the moment I saw you,” He finished casually, letting out a small giggle a few seconds after, “You’re still really hot, especially right now.” He then buried his face in the crook of Brendon’s neck, his giggles vibrating against the other boy’s skin before pressing small kisses against his neck. It was a bit of a bold move, but Ryan didn’t know what he was doing. He was really drunk and letting the alcohol take over and make him do what he subconsciously wanted to do.

Brendon didn’t know how to react. His eyes widened before quickly relaxing and leaning into Ryan’s touch. His breathing became uneven once Ryan’s lips started to trail up and along his jaw. He bit down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, but he really didn’t notice. His grip on Ryan’s waist tightened, pulling him even closer to Brendon.

It seemed like forever before Ryan finally pressed his lips against Brendon’s. He almost immediately pulled away in shock. “Holy fuck,” He murmured, “Your lips are even softer than I thought they’d be.” The boy let out another small giggle before smashing his lips against Brendon’s again. The kiss became slightly more heated as Ryan’s fingers started to tangle themselves in Brendon’s hair and tug lightly. Ryan grinned against his lips when Brendon let out a small groan. Of course, that only made Ryan tug on his hair slightly harder, seeing that he liked it. It almost seemed like a game for Ryan because he would giggle when Brendon made any type of noise. What else do you expect from a giggly drunk anyways?

Brendon, on the other hand, didn’t find it that funny. He pulled away for a few seconds and moved them to where they were laying on the bed on their sides. Brendon then kissed Ryan softly again. He knew this wasn’t right. But how could something so wrong feel so right? Of course, that could just be the alcohol talking. 

Ryan deepened the kiss, flipping them over to where he was on top. He slid his hands underneath Brendon’s white t-shirt, his lips trailing from Brendon’s and back down by his jaw. He nipped softly at the skin, not realizing that marks would come soon after. He then started to pull on Brendon’s shirt, wanting it off. “Bren,” He paused, “Shirt, off,” He continued as he attempted to pull the shirt off of the other’s torso. Once the shirt was off, Ryan reattached his lips to Brendon’s neck, biting at the skin. Ryan’s mouth moved from Brendon’s neck down to his chest, leaving marks in its wake. He then started to mess with the button on Brendon’s jeans, determined to get those off as well. 

Brendon’s eyes then snapped open in realization. “Ryan, we can’t do this,” He said, pulling the other boy off of him gently, “This isn’t right, and I know it’s probably just from the alcohol,” He sighed, “Let’s just sleep. I told mom that we were staying the night at a friend’s anyways.”

Ryan frowned. He genuinely wanted it, but perhaps it wasn’t the best thing to do while drunk. He just nodded and laid down, facing away from Brendon. Sleep soon took over for them both.

~

Ryan’s eyes opened, and the first thing he noticed was a pair of arms wrapped around his torso, “What the fu-ow,” He then rubbed his temples, hoping it would help the sudden headache. He looked around in the darkness, hoping that he would find out who this other person was. So far, all he knew was that letting Brendon convince him to drink was a terrible idea. He eventually felt around and found a lamp. He turned it on and looked at the other person that was there. Once he recognized the person, he gasped audibly. This guy was literally his foster brother. They didn’t do anything, right? That was quickly proven when he saw multiple marks on Brendon’s neck and chest. His eyes widened immediately. “Holy fuck,” He whispered to himself.

Brendon then started to slowly wake up. His eyes opened before they widened when he saw Ryan’s own wide eyes staring back at him. “Ryan, did we…?” He trailed off. When Ryan shrugged, Brendon sighed, “Well, we aren’t completely naked, so that’s a good sign,”

Ryan nodded in agreement. “I think I talked last night,” He whispered, eyes cast downward. He didn’t know how Brendon would react to him speaking.

Brendon let out a small chuckle. “I think you did more than just talk,” He joked before wrapping his arms around Ryan again, “Is this going to be normal between us? You talking, I mean.” He then asked. Brendon genuinely liked Ryan’s voice. It was a lot different than he expected. It was softer and definitely cuter than he thought it would be. 

Ryan shrugged. “I dunno. I trust you, but it’s just weird since i don’t ever talk,” he said quietly, “I’ll probably only talk when we’re alone though, not at school.”

Brendon nodded. “That’s understandable,” He smiled. It was weird that he didn’t seem to be at all fazed at all by their current situation, “Well, I’m glad that you trust me enough to talk to me.”

Ryan just smiled and wrapped his arms around the other boy. He felt safe, and that’s all he ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than planned, but I'm working on chapter 5 now! Thanks to Chloe for ideas and getting me through this!


End file.
